Day 6: Affair
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: It was gonna be one of those nights. [Rivetra Week 2017]


**Affair**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** It was gonna be one of those nights. [Rivetra Week 2017]

* * *

Levi twisted and turned in his bed, restless.

How was it possible to feel tired yet active at the same time?

Agitated, he kicked the blanket off. Levi sat up, rubbing his face with one hand, glancing out the window. Pitch black.

With a defeated sigh, he slowly lay back down, staring impassively in the darkness. He closed his eyes and tried to count in his head, losing patience near fifty. Deep breathing exercises came next. Followed by a quick check of his paperwork. All already done.

It was gonna be one of those nights, he thought tiredly. Levi's eyes drifted toward the old dresser. He contemplated his chances, and decided to go for it. In the pocket of a pair of black pants in the back of the third drawer was a key. Carefully releasing the knob back in place, he locked his door. Not that any of his subordinates would dare, but it was more out of habit that anything. Snores coming from the rooms down the hall as he snuck by them.

Everything was still.

Levi quietly made his way to the other side of the Special Ops Squad's private barrack. Petra, being the sole female member, enjoyed the benefit of occupying the quarters meant for a female squad leader. She also enjoyed rubbing into her teammates' faces that she had her own personal bathroom while they had to share a common one.

Even if he went about his business without any stealth, none of his men would hear from the other side of the small building. Still, if she was asleep, he didn't want to wake her. Hopefully he could slip in without rousing her and stay for a couple of hours.

Petra had given him permission to enter for that purpose if she were already asleep. When he stepped through the door, amber eyes met grey ones.

She was holding a book in her hands, light from a small lantern making the left side of her face glow a golden hue. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," Levi said, locking the door. Petra scooted over and patted the now empty spot. The bed was small but so were they, capable of comfortably fitting and sleeping together. "What're you reading?" His eyes lingered on her exposed neck and chest instead of the book in her lap.

"Nothing too interesting," she replied, inserting a bookmark in the novel and placing it on the bedside table.

"I know I didn't let you know I'd come over tonight..." It wasn't the first time.

"It's alright." Usually one would secretly, even in private, alert the other during the day somehow. Except Levi had shown up at her door unexpected a few times. Mostly when she would be asleep. She had given him a spare key in the morning after the first time. Sometimes he only needed to share a bed with her because otherwise he would never get any sleep. Petra leaned closer to him. "Do you want to have sex?"

She always asked so casually and he always felt uncomfortable—he refused to admit he was embarrassed—to give her a verbal answer, opting instead to give a physical one. This time it was in the form of a kiss. The feel of her lips and the warmth of her body quelled the restlessness in him. He pressed himself against her, guiding her to lie back in a more comfortable position.

Neither liked separating, even for a few seconds, as Levi stepped off the bed to remove his clothes. Petra was leaning on her elbows, one leg drawn up, making his libido go up a little at her pose and desired filled eyes without meaning to.

Heat surged through both as the kisses became more aggressive and tongues became involved. Levi's lips roamed over her body, her lips, her cheeks, her throat, her chest. Petra sighed, feeling his mouth through the layer of fabric separating him from her nipple. She pulled the tank top off and threw it aside, unable to have any barrier between his flesh and hers. Within seconds she was naked.

Levi wasted no time exploring her bare skin with his mouth and lips and tongue and fingers. Petra lay with eyes closed, loving the heat and pleasure caused by his touch.

Finally, she took his face into her hands and pulled him up for a passionate kiss. Her fingers, light and nimble, caressed his back, feeling the muscles rippling underneath. He moaned when her finger reached his erection and stroked lazily.

"Levi," she called in a throaty voice. "I want you...in me...right now." He was more than happy to oblige.

Her face morphed into a expression of lust, moaning sweetly, driving him crazy and pushing him into thrusting harder and faster. A rumble rose in Levi's chest and came out a deep moan of her name. Petra felt her climax coming. He felt he was close as well, and put his mouth and thumb to good use, fully intending to satisfy her first before coming. Levi loved watching her enjoy the orgasm, looking so blissful, and reaching his climax to it.

* * *

Soft, steady breathing came from the body pressed lightly to his side. _She's asleep_. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms fully around her, pressing his face into her hair and closing the gap between their bodies. He stroked her back, careful not to interrupt her slumber, already beginning to feel the soft pull of sleep that had seemed to evade him before.

Levi felt such a deep sense of ease that he couldn't quite recall the feeling of restlessness that had plagued him an hour ago. His muscles had that same great feeling he got after a good workout. He smirked into the red-orange silkiness that was Petra's hair. With both in top physical condition, his strength, her flexibly, and their large amount of stamina, sex was a workout. An intense and deeply satisfying one.

Petra moved in his arms. He stilled, grip loosening, waiting for her to settle.

It was calming and warm and comforting, the feeling of her, after amazing sex. Before, he used to almost immediately lose himself to peaceful, slightly longer lasting sleep. Now he chose to savor every little bit before drifting away. He would then enjoy the tranquility he woke up to and have some hours till he had to begin the recently increasingly difficult process of separating from Petra.

Levi's thoughts turned to a direction he didn't want them turning to. The short amount of time spent there was not for the problems of the outside. The problems and worries and responsibilities that lay outside the bedroom door. But he couldn't help but slip sometimes.

It was wrong.

Their illicit affair.

There was a massive age difference between them. All things considered, it wasn't that bad. She was the younger one, but old enough to be a fully mature adult in anyone's eyes. He was older, but young enough for their relationship—affair—the thing between them—not to be too uncommon. Still, purely in the numerical sense, the difference between their ages sometimes caused an uneasy knot to form in his chest.

That itself might not have been too bad if it weren't for the other thing. The big one. He was her captain. Not only that, he was her direct commanding officer. If word ever got out... Levi tightened his hold on her a touch. At the very least, their reputations would be ruined.

A captain that took advantage of his position and his young subordinate.

A soldier who rose the ranks by sleeping around with a superior.

Those who opposed the Survey Corps would take it and use it to destroy them. Take down the awful money wasting organization by smearing the face of it. The two would be dragged through the mud and their relationship—no, an affair it would be labeled in shame, a secret sexual relationship that broke rules—would be put on display for everyone criticize.

Levi hated the thought of what it would do to Petra. She was resilient, but it would be unbearable because it would hurt her father. Her father whom she occasionally verbalized annoyance for with his conviction she was perfect and pure and still his little girl, not the solider she was.

That was stressful enough without worrying about the usual things, an accidental pregnancy or a falling out that could lead to teamwork problems.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. Perhaps he was obsessing. They were very, very careful. Always making sure they only partook in sexual relations in her room, entered and left with an excuse prepared beforehand just in case, and never, even if it was just the two of them, gave any indication of what had been secretly going on between them for nearly a year now. _I'm being too paranoid_. Levi forced himself to relax. They always exercised extreme caution. Just because they hadn't been caught though, didn't mean they should slack.

Petra made a noise in sleep.

There was yet another issue that he did not like thinking about.

Petra didn't think they would get caught. She didn't think there was any point in psyching themselves out. Lately however, she had started to make off hand comments about the secrecy being a pain. They had agreed it would only be physical, no strings attached. Levi had worried, when they'd first started their trysts that maybe it such wasn't a good idea. When Petra formed bonds, they tended to be strong and lasting. She was openly kind and friendly, but only had a select few real friends.

But he needn't have worried. She wasn't the only one he should have feared would become attached. Levi had stated clearly there would be no cuddling. It was a small bed so contact was inevitable and acceptable so as long as it was not overly excessive. That was before Levi grew out of his distaste for touch. It was different from sex.

Levi had not thought he might one day come to enjoy human touch so much. Crave it, crave _her_ so much, not in a sexual way, but a strong want to just hold her close, soak in her presence and her warmth. Petra would end it without hesitation if she found out he'd gotten attached.

So he'd resigned himself to mostly silence after sex, sneakily holding her while she dozed peacefully. It made him feel pathetic and needy and irrational. And despite all that, he still risked holding her and being caught one day. Levi was still working on an excuse for when that day came.

He took an extra long breath and exhaled slowly, letting all the tension leave his body. He had spent too much of this precious, limited time fretting over things that he could worry about during the day. Levi sighed, letting himself be human and allowing himself to be anchored by her, falling into slumber.

* * *

Petra's breathing changed, a sure indication she would wake soon. Levi, laying on his side, ignored the gentle tickle of her lashes against his shoulder. She reached behind her to the small table and downed her glass of water. With a yawn, she fell back under the sheets with a content sigh. "Will you be leaving soon?"

Levi finally looked at her mostly awake gaze. "About two hours." Petra hummed, fingers running down his chest. Temperatures started rising. Levi leaned back as she slid on top of him. A curious thought came to him.

Petra's excitement at his touch soon turned to confusion when his hands stayed planted on her breasts. No caresses or squeezes. Well, there was squeezing, yet it didn't feel sexual in nature. He didn't have the lusty look in his eyes he usually did when he saw her naked body.

"Levi, what are you doing?"

"I'm feeling your tits."

"I know."

"They're pretty big." The uniforms were fitting but stiff and sharp edged, showing she had curves but they were mostly hidden. Loose clothing was a hindrance, it could be easily grabbed or get stuck in the gear. Tight-fitting meant distraction and wandering eyes. The materials stuck close and comfortably to skin but hid the soft curves, leaving everything to imagination.

"I suppose," Petra said as he continued to feel her up.

Not the biggest he had ever seen. He did grow up in the Underground and had countless women propositioning him with their chest practically spilling out of their corsets. Levi's hands dropped to her waist. "Does it ever hurt your back?"

"Not really." She shrugged. "They're not that big." She leaned forward and captured his lips. Her lips followed his jawline to his neck and down his sternum.

Levi's breathing hitched, her warm moist mouth enclosed around his cock. He swallowed, grunting in pleasure as her tongue worked magic on him. Petra grinned, watching him squirm at the touch of her fingers.

"Mmm," she moaned at the feeling of him inside her. Levi let out a gasp as she lifted up slowly and settled down on his cock.

He never would admit it but he loved having her on top. All he had to do was lie back and let her pleasure him, watching her ride him and taking in her form completely. His hands explored her voluptuous body, cupping and her squeezing her ass, receiving a moan, until an intense desire to kiss her overtook and he pulled her toward him. She continued to grind against him as the kisses became more frantic.

The heat and intensity of the act felt like an inferno of passion. Nothing else mattered. It was only them and a fiery rush in their veins. Levi had lost all sense of time. And he didn't care. Willing to submit completely to her.

When they had finally reached consummation, both were breathless and taking in air in short gasps.

The light outside the window was brighter now, signaling a near end of the night for them.

Levi had to utilize much self-control not to curl Petra into his arms. Instead, he focused on her body still lying in contact with him. After sex like that, she didn't like to lie pressed against him as she usually did. The heat their combined bodies gave off equaled that of a furnace.

Without a word, Levi rolled out of bed and grabbed his clothes, unable to stay any longer. He didn't check to see if she was watching. If she was, her expression would undoubtedly drive him crazy and he might just jump her again. Levi paused when he was at the door. Petra pushed up and put her weight on her elbows, curious and alert. Had he heard something in the hallway?

"Your ass is a little bigger than your tits."

Petra fell back and laughed quietly to herself.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


End file.
